Justice For All
by solafide142
Summary: A rift in dimensions causes teenager Peter Parker aka. Spider-Man to be teleported into the DC universe where he encounters the young proteges of the Justice League. Now the young heroes are forced to overcome their differences to defeat a great threat. Update: Expect the long awaited Chapter 4 within the month (as well as a few edits to the previous chapters as well.
1. Prologue

"Easy Sandy, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." The masked vigilante known as Spider-Man sent a smashing kick into the face of Sandman. The man's face smeared off in a cloud of sand but just as quickly did the villain mold his hand into a hammer. Peter's spider-sense went off like crazy but before he could react he felt a smashing blow to his side that sent him flying.

"Yep, that definitely hurt me." He grimaced and picked himself up. He dusted the sand off of his skin-tight costume and looked at his opponent. Okay...so how to approach this... Sandman although pesky was a rather tough opponent. Practically invincible. And he needed to get this done fast. He had homework to finish. "That was rude."

"You were asking for it." Marco remarked and grinned in satisfaction.

"Asking for what? A better bad guy to fight? A new car? Deodorant? No wait don't tell me...water?" Peter shot a web at the nearest fire hydrant. _Oh please gods of science let this work. If it does I swear I'll use twenty sources for every paper I write from now on. _He pulled hard and water spewed out. Immediately Sandman flinched and backed up, the components of his silicon body becoming soaked. It wouldn't completely stop him, but it'd at least distract him until Peter could figure out some way to contain him.

_Think, Spidey, think. Ah-ha. _That would do perfectly. All he had to do was start the cement truck and... "What is that?" Marco exclaimed his eyes widening in fear. Immediately he retreated into a grate leading to the sewers.

'What are you- Oh crap." A brilliant flash of light shun in Peter's eyes and he shielded his face with his hands. Yeah this didn't look too good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Presenting the long awaited Chapter One. Don't worry it's much longer than the prologue. Sorry if it's not the greatest I actually thought about giving up on the story all together but I took time to read your reviews and that's what kept me going. So thanks guys! And disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Bam! See that? Twelve seconds flat. Pay up!"

"We didn't bet anything remember? It was just a test of skill. And you won. Congrats." Dick replied setting down the game controller. Wally didn't seem convinced and crossed his arms defiantly. He wasn't going to let Robin cheat him again. Not after what happened last time

"We did too!" But now Wally was unsure. "Wait... Arty, did we bet on anything?" Artemis, who had been stringing her bow, simply shook her head no, not bothering to correct Wally about her name again. It was starting to grow on her. But the young speedster still wasn't entirely convinced. After all, Robin was trained by the Batman, he was probably a master at deception. Dick rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. Today just so happened to be one of the few days the team could spend time at HQ with each other, and bond a little. That wasn't really working so well, everyone seemed to be busy. M'gann was baking again. Connor was taking a nap, which everyone found rather surprising. And Kaldur was studying battle strategies. And of course Dick and Wally had found entertainment in video games. "Now I remember! Loser has to go wake up Superboy." Wally exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"You made that up." Dick replied crossing his arms.

"Nope. So... get to it Boy Wonder."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Cookies are done!" A cheerful voice rang from the kitchen, and Dick and Artemis tried hard to keep from groaning. Wally on the other hand raced to the kitchen.

"He wouldn't turn down food even if it came from the sewer." Artemis remarked following slowly behind. Everyone knew to at least try to eat one of M'gann's cookies. Just enough so she wouldn't get offended. They could barf it up later. Apparently Martians didn't seem to care for sugar, thus the cookies were usually quite bland. Wally grabbed seven, while the others tentatively reached for one.

"Save me one." Called Kal, as he slowly walked into the kitchen. He was completely indifferent about sweets in general. But usually he was nice enough to compliment Meg's cooking. Connor also usually complimented her, which was probably the reason she kept cooking them. Almost as soon as everyone had taken a bite of their cookie a green flash of light blasted through the kitchen. When the light subsided everyone's eyes were upon one person.

"Woah... Star Trek ain't got nothing on that." muttered Peter as he stumbled forward, holding his head. His vision was blurry and he wasn't quite aware of his surroundings. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't in New York anymore. And he certainly wasn't at an old construction site. "Knew I should have poured my own orange juice this morning..." If he was lucky this was all a dream. All he had to do was pinch himself to wake up. Yeah that was it. Or click his heels three times and say he wanted to go home. "I want to home. I want to go home. I want to go home. Nope. Still here." But his vision was clearing up and by the time he could fully see everything around him he found himself staring down the shaft of an arrow.

"Different costume, same guy. What are you doing here Black Spider?" Artemis held the arrow steady. It was a blunt so if it hit his head, it'd at least knock him out. Long enough for them to capture him and put him in prison. Naturally everyone else was preparing to attack. Except for Superboy...who was still in bed.

"Who are you? Who told you where this place was? What are you doing here?" The questions came out quickly out of Kal's mouth.

"I'm Spider-Man. I have no idea where I am right now so I can't answer that. And lastly- Wait a second. Who are you guys? Why does she have a bow and arrow?" He turned to Kal. "Why aren't you wearing shoes? And why are you green? Where the heck am I? AND WHY DO I SMELL COOKIES?" M'gann held out her pan of cookies. "Oh."

Whatever had happened...was impossible to comprehend. Naturally the team had to assume that he was lying, or was having some sort of memory lapse. Even so. No one had heard of a Spider-Man. Maybe it was as Artemis suspected. It was just Unfortunately the team couldn't just sit in an awkward silence. They'd have to answer his questions. And he would soon answer theirs... with a little help from a certain martian. Wally cleared his throat. "So uh Mr. Spider-Man... I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy's sleeping. And you are currently in our base...which you're not supposed to be in..."

Peter looked around paying special attention to the level of technology used. Woah. Definitely a super-base. "Oh okay. Your names sound like superhero names. You are superheroes right? Not bad guys. Cause that would be bad... for me at least. Hmm...this is awkward." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked everyone over. They didn't look like superheroes. Maybe they weren't in costume yet. Yeah that was it. "Well since I'm not supposed to be here, I'll just be on my way. Nice meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you 'round." He made way towards what he assumed was the exit, only to run straight into a very angry looking boy wearing a black t-shirt with an S on the front. This was nice. This guy looked like he could pick up the entire Empire State building.

"You're not going anywhere." Superboy said crossing his arms. He had just woken up and was a bit on the cranky side.

"Superboy's right, I still have to read your mind." Meg'ann set down her plate of cookies and flew towards Spider-Man.

"What?"

"Read your mind, it's what we martians can do."

"Okay being teleported into a top-secret base I can believe, but mind-reading? Come on. What, do you think I'm nine?" Peter laughed a bit. Mind-reading, yeah right. Then again, wasn't that Charles Xavier guy a mind-reader. And he didn't know? Dang it.

"Done." Meg announced clapping happily.

"Is he clear?" Robin asked, he had to admit he was curious about this one. In fact he sort believed that this "Spider-Man" was telling the truth. She nodded in reply.

"Whaaa...? Nuh-uh. You didn't read my mind."

"Yeah I did."

"Okay prove it. What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti."

"Favorite place to hang out?"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Woah... I think I need to sit down for a bit." Spider-man sat down very quietly on the couch. Wally and Artemis snickered a bit and Dick rolled his eyes.

"What else do we know about him?" Kal asked Meg'ann, ignoring his teammates.

" He's a science-whiz. Top of his class in biology. His real name Peter Parker, nephew of May and the late Ben Parker. He possesses extraordinary abilities including wall-crawling, super-human strength and agility, among other things." Meg smiled happily and turned to Peter. "You must like her a lot. She's really pretty."

"Like who? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." It was a good thing Peter was wearing a mask. Couldn't risk letting the cute martian see him blush.

"He's telling the truth though. He has absolutely no idea how he got here."

"Told ya." Peter crossed his arms.

Artemis didn't look convinced but reluctantly withdrew her arrow. But her she glared at Spider-man with a look that said don't mess with my team, or you're gonna get hurt. Peter shrugged as he attempted to hold back a gulp. The hot chick with the bow was admittedly scary.

"And New York... it looks different from our New York."

"What do you mean different?" Connor asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face. Before she could answer though the familiar computer voice announced the arrival of Batman. But he seemed a bit in a hurry. He didn't even glance at Spider-man but instead headed straight towards the computers.

"It's just as I suspected. A rift." The rest of the team gather around the large screen trying to see what the Dark Knight was seeing. Peter was quite content on the couch and tried not to stare at the man in all black. He was sort of scary. "A rift in dimensions. In the multiverse."

"Meaning-?" Peter found himself asking and instantly regretted it, that sounded like a stupid question to ask the scary man in black. Batman turned to him but instead of his usual stern face, concern shun in his eyes

"Meaning, welcome to our universe."

_**Who do you think is responsible for the rift?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Going to post a small disclaimer here. I realize I am not the best writer when it comes to descriptiveness or powers, just asking that you bear with me. I almost completely abandoned this story due to some complaints, but I'm going to give it another shot. **

"Your universe? YOUR UNIVERSE?! What do you mean your universe?! Which universe is this?!" Peter was absolutely rabid now with questions, pacing back and forth as he thought. "So I guess that means...I'm not in Kansas...er New York anymore?"

"No." Batman replied calmly. Peter crossed his arms and shook his head,

"Nuh-uh this isn't happening. It's all a dream. Yeah that's it! I'm going to wake up in my cozy bed, gonna get up for school tomorrow. And it's all going to be fine." He seemed quite content with this idea but the confused faces of the Young Justice members below bothered him. Didn't he just try to convince himself this was all a dream earlier? Deja vu... Self-consciously he sniffed his arm pits and smoothed his costume for wrinkles. Neither of those... "What?"

"You're on the ceiling dude." Wally replied wide-eyed. Peter looked down...or rather up.

"Really? Oh...sorry." Peter hopped down off the ceiling. Artemis was rubbing her temples in exasperation, while Wally and Robin still seemed to be amazed of what they had just seen. Wally mostly, Robin kept muttering about it not making scientific sense. Meg'ann looked at Batman with a concerned look on her face.

"Can we send him back?"

"With what? I've only seen this occurance twice before. And even those were alternate dimensions. I highly doubt you have an alternate us in your universe." Batman moved away from the group now, back towards the computers.

"Well actually there's an Iron-Man. Does that count? No wait he's a billionaire. You're probably not a billionaire... Actually never mind he's not nearly so..." He stopped talking when he got a glare from Bats. "Fascinating. And tall, and dark, and uh...Batty?" Wally stifled a laugh.

"Everyone. Here. Now." Batman finally said, indicating the open spots by the computer. Peter winced and elbowed Robin. "Is he always this bossy?" he whispered quietly.

"You have no idea." Robin replied as they gathered round the computer screen, Artemis and Wally couldn't help but giggle at that. Another Batglare silenced them.

"There was a break-in, two nights ago. Museum in DC. The artifact stolen was a green orb. Strange...the artifact has no value other than being a thing from the past. Aqualad you'll take Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian to investigate. Kid, the Flash needs back-up at Central. Robin you're with me." Immediately the selected few began to head towards the door, Wally was the first to exit as usual. Peter cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, what about me?"

"You're staying here."

"But why? I have just as much right to investigate this orb thingy as you do, in fact more. Last time I checked it's me who's stuck in this dimension not the other way around. Besides, they call me Spider-Man not Spider-Boy, I can handle myself." Peter was quite proud of himself. He just stood up to the Batman, unfortunately he seemed so focus on this that he did not notice the silent warnings of Kal and Connor, who were begging him to stop provoking Bats. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But you work with them as a team. Get them injured or in trouble and I will personally squash you." Peter wondered for a moment if he was being serious, but only briefly. Because he knew he was being very serious. Nervously Peter followed the Young Justice Team to the exit. What was he getting himself into?

_Meanwhile..._

"How much longer? Why are you so slow?!" The high-pitched voice rang throughout the rafters, and if one listened closely enough it was the voice of an impatient boy.

"Foolish witch boy. You cannot rush the work of the great Mysterio!" Oh this again. It was always the great Mysterio this, great Mysterio that. Klarion wanted more than anything to hex this poor man with a thousand curses and show him what true magic was. But he resisted. He'd wait for now. What kind of name was Mysterio anyway?

"How's it coming up there?" called a third voice, the one of the woman. This person Klarion could tolerate. This one made things happen. There were no illusions with this one, literally. Her companion though, the one with the Axe. He shivered and stroked his cat, which purred in gratitude.

"Excellent actually. We should be done any moment now. Right Mysterio?"

"Er...absolutely. Yes. Any moment now."

"Good. Wouldn't want to upset me now would we? Although...Skurge has been longing to execute someone..." The woman replied, her words seemed to send a shiver down Mysterio's spine as he visibly shook.

"Three minutes. All I need is three minutes. Watch and be amazed."

"Oh, we will be. And so will he." Amora replied stroking the green orb as it glowed brightly.

"So...you're saying this ship is a living biological organism? And that you control it..with your mind?" Peter asked again.

"Yes how many times do we have to go over this? This is a bio-ship. Yes it is living. M'gann controls it with her mind. Now will you shut-up!" Superboy roared, and Peter sat back uncomfortably in his seat, staring out the window.

"But it's just not plausible. It doesn't make any sense. I mean it's a ship. It flies, does cool stuff. But how could it be organic?"

"Not everything has to make sense Spidey. Sometimes things just happen because they can. Are you done asking questions?" Artemis replied, rolling her eyes. Peter still wasn't convinced and grudgingly. But then he looked at Artemis again.

"Alright one more question, then I'm done. Who's this Black Spider guy? That's what you called me...when you were about to shoot me with an arrow."

"Eric Needham, he's an assassin. He has abilities similar to yours so you can understand our confusion." M'gann replied, closing her eyes as she caused the ship to lower a little bit.

"But he uses tech and stuff. Fancy equipment. He can't actually crawl on walls." Artemis added, and Peter nodded.

"Okay that makes- Wait what? So there's a Spiderman knock-off in this world? And he's an assassin? Please take me to this punk so I can punch the webbing out of him." The idea that someone was copying him... That was almost as bad as Venom. Even worse, because it was in this universe. And so far Peter wasn't sure he really liked this place. _Someone's getting a serious throttling before I go back home..._

_"_We've been trying to apprehend him for a while. But he is difficult to catch." Kal pitched in. M'gann suddenly slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Hello M'gann! We need to help you get used to our way of communicating with each other. _Telepathically" _The last word rang in Spider-man's head and he yelped, clutching his head protectively.

"_You get used to it after a while, try to relax and tell me something with your thoughts." _Artemis thought quietly. "Okay um..._ I think it's cool you can shoot arrows? Look it worked! I can hear myself, kind of echoey sounding. Is that a word? Can you guys hear me? Anyone hooommmee? Hellloooooo?!"_

_"Yes we can hear you! Now shut-up!" _Connor thought aggressively and crossed his arms. Finally they had reached their destination.


End file.
